Gathering Storm
by Spikesdoll
Summary: Lovers reunited? Chlark romance.


Gathering storm

Prologue

"Hello there"

The words reverberated in his head, bouncing mercilessly against the walls of his cranium, making deafening mute sounds that echoed in the most painful depths of his soul.

Clark wandered down Metropolis' streets, his clothes soaked in acid rain and mud. He didn't know how long he had been running around the deserted city, he didn't know how far he had traveled or where he was going; all he knew was that today, after a long time, he had seen Chloe again.

Inside the candles around the bathtub flickered with the breeze that blew in through the open window. The cold zephyrs making the exposed skin of her legs cover in goose bumps as she relaxed in the warm water.

Her thoughts drifted back to that morning when they had encountered each other at the coffee shop. She remembered how her heart had sped up as the realization that she was seeing Clark for the first time in many months settled inside her head and within her spirit.

Form afar Chloe watched him move clumsily in line as he waited to place his order. She recognized his body but his demeanor was one of a different person. He didn't look proud or regal instead he appeared gawky and awkward. He was wearing those glasses she thought were completely unnecessary and his hair was parted inelegantly and geeky.

Slowly she approached the counter and stood behind him marveling at how well she remembered his broad shoulders and how comforting they felt. Taking a deep breath she tried to sense the familiar hay and cologne aroma she loved so much but instead she perceived an alien and unusual scent, cold and almost metallic.

"Hello there" she said timidly, the words rolling off of her tongue and out her trembling lips.

Outside the gathering storm shattered over Metropolis adding to the chaos and enhancing the frenzy. Under the water they walked hand in hand, letting the rain wash over them, refreshing their exhausted bodies, reenergizing and invigorating them with each drop.  
Laughter mingled with thunder in this stage where lightning was the only occasional brightness that illuminated them and body language was the only dialect spoken. Thoughts of yesterday and tomorrow laid dismissed in the back of their minds only to be remembered in the morning when reality would come back knocking at their bedroom door.

Sheltering her body with his, Clark held Chloe closer and kissed her deeply one more time.

Chapter 1

Lightning lit up the stormy sky, each bolt spreading into different directions tinting the clouds in shades of purple and pink, as Clark roamed the streets.

He had slowed down, each one of his steps becoming heavier with confusion and mixed emotions. His heart rate sped up as his recollections of Chloe overflowed his mind and he thought of how excited he felt when he saw her.

Clark remembered how his soul rejoiced at her sight, how his body instantly tensed at her closeness and the way he had straightened up when he realized she was not another product of his tortured imagination.

Stuttering he had tried to express his joy but his anxiety took the best of him forcing a simple 'hello' to escape his mouth.

Barefoot, Chloe moved around the apartment, the creaking of the wooden floors drowned by the loud thunder exploding outside. As she approached the open window she took a deep breath and allowed the fresh air to fill her lungs and refresh her mind. The curtains danced around her petit body occasionally wrapping around the legs and arms as if they were holding her in place.

Bracing against the window she let her head rest on the frame and closing her eyes she remembered Clark. Images of their teen years mixed up with memories of college and past events that had changed her life forever.

She recalled how thrilled she had been the moment he turned around and looked at her earlier that morning. His eyes had grown bigger behind the goofy glasses and a sweet and confused smile had crept up his lips. He hesitated and with each second that went by she could feel his gaze intensifying, his green eyes examining her, taking in as much of her as he could.

'Hey' she uttered and unconsciously reached out to smooth his suit's lapel. As her hand made contact with him the world around them seemed to freeze and disappear. Clark's eyes had found hers and once again there was a connection.

Searching for words they stared at each other, fighting the urge to fall into each others arms, fighting the need to give in to that same thing they had surrendered to a year before.

Then Chloe giggled nervously and as soon as she started to hiccup the moment was gone.

Under the falling rain Clark and Chloe held hands and rushed down the street heading back to the comfort of their hotel room. Their skin making contact felt nice but more than anything it felt right.

He led the way, never letting go off of her hand, afraid that if he did the moment would be over and the spell would be broken.

A few feet away from the hotel Clark pulled Chloe to the side and pinning her against the wall kissed her. His lips parted over hers and his tongue traced the contour of her soft lips. He tasted her sweetness mingled with the rain drops as his mouth urged hers to open up under his.

His hands rested on her hips as he kissed her sweetly and tenderly. Breaking up to get air, he leaned closer and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm so glad we did this…" he said in between breaths.

"Me too" she agreed.

Chapter 2

Clark continued to walk like a penitent on his way to Bethlehem. Rain was still pouring over Metropolis and the streets were starting to flood, muddy streams of water flowing by the curbs carrying trash and debris on their way down the gutter.

As he approached the corner of Main and 5th he looked up and saw the small hotel room they had stayed at a year before. The sign outside blinked intermittently as the water washed over the light bulbs. He remembered how she had smiled at him on that fatidic night, how bright and dazzling she looked…just like earlier that day. Chloe had looked stunningly beautiful, serene and intense.

They had exchanged polite words and Clark felt the conversation as utterly impersonal. His heart broke as he waited for a sign but it never came…his soul died another death as she smiled one last time before she turned around and left.

"I'm staying at the Maryland" she uttered softly after blushing.

In the midst of open and unopened boxes Chloe searched for her old scrapbook. The rain drops could still be heard over the tin roof that adorned the balcony as her small hands dipped between old books and endless amounts of treasured papers.

She smiled to herself as her fingers traced the familiar leather cover and in a swift motion she got the precious scrapbook. Opening it she frantically surveyed the pages, smiling occasionally at old pictures but focusing on one particular item. Almost towards the very end she found it. Hidden among small Clark bar's wrappers she saw his greetings card.

The blue cover was wrinkled and it had a small coffee stain on it…the card read "Today, Tomorrow, Always…"

She remembered when Clark had given it to her a year ago. His hands had been shaky and his voice had broken several times as he said goodbye to her. Inside he had written a short farewell, good wishes for her internship and a smiley face.

Clutching the card against her chest she thought of him and the time they had shared; their days as friends and nights as lovers. Earlier at the coffee shop, before she left, she had told him where to find her…now she hoped he would.

In the dimly lit room Clark and Chloe urgently peeled at each others clothes. Her hands roamed over his perfect arms down to his stomach, her fingers dipping into the waistband of his khakis and feeling the soft flesh underneath them.

Bending forward she licked the water droplets that fell from his soaked hair and rolled down his chest. Clark's hands found her shoulders and gently peeled the tank top straps off of her shoulders.

Carefully he let the garment fall and watched her stand and stare into his eyes.

"Why haven't we done this before?" he asked as his mouth descended on the soft flesh of her neck.

Chloe sighed and let out a soft moan as his teeth raked the fevered skin.

"I don't know…but please, don't stop…"

Chapter 3

The storm had turned into a soft early summer shower. The building stood majestically in front of Clark. Looking up he was confronted with ten stories of gothic, stone carved, swirls and statues and a major decision to make.

His clothes were soaked beyond recognition. What used to be a dark navy blue suit looked like a pitch black cloak that stuck to his body like neoprene, accentuating his magnificent body. Reaching out his hand gripped the stone and he started to climb. Effortlessly and still carrying the burden of doubt, he moved up the side of the building, his fingers holding on to the slippery granite, his heart holding on to dear hope.

One inch at a time he ascended to heaven.

Shadows danced around the room as Chloe lay in bed. Her tiny hands still holding on to the card Clark had given her, her heart waiting for him to come to her.

Her eyelids felt heavy and hope started to fade away as the minutes went by. She felt angry for keeping her hopes up and at the same time she knew he had not agreed to do anything. But it was Clark and she always expected him to be there, even after all that time.

Waiting felt like torture. Soul torture.

With every minute she waited Chloe descended more into Hell.

They held each other all night, afraid to let go, knowing they had to, eventually.

Limbs intertwined, thoughts dismissed and hearts surrendered.

In the morning they would say goodbye.

In the morning she would leave.

In the morning he would return to Lois.

In the morning it would be over.

In the morning he would die.

In the morning she would break.

In the morning they would hope that someday there would be another chance.

In the morning hopes of getting back together would be renewed and all they would have to do would be wait.

Chapter 4

Chloe heard a noise and her eyes shot open. The room was dark, outside it was still raining. Looking around she saw it was after 2 am and as the small alarm clock numbers glowed in the dark, her hopes of seeing Clark shattered.

She tossed and turned trying to avoid crying but the simple thought of him made tears well up and cascade down her cheeks. Hugging the pillow she set the pent up emotions free and allowed herself to cry. Memories of their last night together plagued her mind enhancing the pain and sinking her soul into despair.

A whole year of frustrations and disappointments sent her soul spiraling into unhappiness and desolation and soon she realized that she had missed her chance.

From afar Clark watched Chloe's frail figure turn in bed, her petit body concealed under the ivory cotton sheets. He saw her holding her pillow to her chest and bury her face into the soft fabric as she cried.

In his mind he weighed in his options. He thought of the last 2 years with Lois and how happy he thought they would be. He remembered how much fun they used to have and how at home he felt with her. It was one of those nights when he lay in bed waiting for her to come back from work that he realized why he felt that way.

All those years in college Lois had comforted him…she had brought to him a piece of home…she had brought within her a piece of Chloe…

Unexpectedly a few weeks after his insightful realization Chloe came to visit Lois and his world was changed forever. Innocent afternoons turned into ingenuous evenings and the day fate intervened they gave into each other. For Clark that had been the most truthful and fulfilling moment in his life, for the first time he felt wanted and in love.

Hearing her whimpering Clark wondered if he had been the cause of her sorrow and feeling his heart ache with her pain, decided to finally let go of Chloe. As he stood in the balcony for the first and last time the sky became illuminated by lightning and soon the deafening blast of thunder came crashing down over Metropolis.

Startled Chloe sat up in bed and looked at the flash of light bathe the city. The luminosity was gone almost instantaneously but it didn't stop her from noticing there was someone standing outside. Her heart started to beat faster and pushing the sheets aside she jumped out of bed and headed for the window.

As her hands gripped the handles, Chloe feared that he wouldn't be there when she opened the panes and courageously, in a swift motion, she flung the doors open.

Clark was still there.

Chapter 5

Without hesitation Chloe fell into Clark's embrace. His arms came up and around to hold her tightly against him giving in to the intoxicating passion that flowed through their veins.

Clark's hand caressed her exposed back feeling the drops of water moistening the skin and intensifying his desire. Chloe shivered as the cool water poured down her body relinquishing all control and allowing her emotions to run free.

Their mouths met hungry and needy, the wet lips parting with every breath they took, their beings sharing the hot air that emanated from them. Their tongues danced together as they tasted the bittersweet flavor of the long days spent away from each other, the endless months that could have been but never were.

None of them realized how or when they made it to the bed but that really didn't matter. All they cared about was the sweet sensation of their bodies together at last.

Clark's hands found the tiny buttons on the side of her nightgown and rapidly tore the garment apart. Chloe inhaled sharply as she felt the cool air coming in through the window caress her breasts, a prologue to Clark's soft touch.

Without moving Clark stared at her beautiful bare chest enjoying the sight of her breasts moving up and down with each breath she took. Placing his hand on her shoulder he slowly traced the endless pattern between her collar bone and her nipple, feeling the soft skin turn rubbery under his touch.

Cupping it from underneath, he took its full weight in the palm of his hand gently massaging and caressing it. He felt entranced by her beauty and shocked at the fact that he had survived so long without her. Absorbed by her magnetism, Clark lowered his head and took the nipple in his mouth.

Chloe sighed at the contact with the sensitive skin and moaned as his lips started to suck. Nibbling Clark surrendered to the delicious delicatessen that was Chloe and soon he was lost in her. Her hands came up to rest on the back of his head and with each lap of his tongue she felt like dying.

Clark continued to suck on her breast as Chloe tried to remove his clothes. The jacket fell to the floor at the feet of the bed and soon his shirt followed.

Straddling his lap Chloe allowed her full weight to rest on him as her hands traced the contours of his chest. Looking at each other they saw their dark desire reflected in their eyes and soon all concerns were dismissed.

They kissed endless passionate kisses, feeling the need to make up for all the time they had missed; silent apologies mumbled in between swollen lips. Flipping them over, Clark lay her on her back and looked at her beautiful green eyes now dark with desire.

Anxiously Chloe undid his pants and freed his hard cock. Taking Clark in her hand she stroked him feeling soft moans drip from his lips. Slowly she guided him to her entrance and in one fast motion he entered her.

Feeling her slick and wet for him Clark pushed inside revealing in the hot depths of Chloe. Moving in and out he claimed her as his and gave himself to her. Outside, the gathering storm exploded once again, bathing the lovers with an electrical shower of hues of blue and white.

Thunder blasted in through the window drowning their screams as they came.

"I love you" he uttered as he held her close to him.

"I love you too" whispered Chloe as her hands caressed his face.

"Always" he added and kissed her once again.

The storm raged once again over Metropolis announcing the distress to come. 


End file.
